five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
One Week at Spare Rooms
'''One Week at Spare Rooms '''is a fanon game by Nat García. Mechanics * Monitor: Used to check cameras and seal vent cameras. There are 2 floors to watch and there are 25 cameras. The office is located on the second floor. * Smoke: Used in the monitor. It serves to stop animatronics. Humans * Milan John: The protagonist of the game. * Jake Cones: The phone guy of the game. Animatronics * Freddy: His hat now haves a yellow stripe and his bowtie is now dark blue. He haves 3 yellow buttons on the chest. He is very damaged, with the left arm fully exposed and the right arm fully missing, he also haves the left foot missing while the right lower leg is exposed. The left side of the hat is tattered. * Bonnie: His bowtie is now black and he haves only one blue button. He is very beaten with both eyes and lower jaw missing. He is also missing both legs. and the right forearm suit is missing. * BB: His shirt is now yellow with red stripes and his pants are now black. His lower jaw suit is exposed and his left eye is missing, but it is seen holding it in some cameras. Half of his sign is missing and his balloon is missing with only the rope remains, his hands and right foot are exposed. He moves quite fast than Freddy but slower than Bonnie. Updates * V. 1: Released. * V. 1.1: Added Bonnie and rooms light now blinks. * V. 1.1.2: Fixed a bug of the monitor where the cameras buttons disappear rarely. * V. 1.1.3: Added BB and increased slightly darkness of the cameras. * V. 1.1.5: Improved the clock appearance and made the cameras buttons slightly bigger. * V. 1.1.8: Fixed 3 bugs and nerfed the animatronics A.I. * V. 1.2: Since this update, the game was now in remastered edition. * V. 1.2.1: Made the animatronics moving sounds louder and bug fixes. The player can now seal 3 vents at once. * V. 1.2.4: Added more things to the cameras and added play audio feature, however, it can be used in the vents. Nerfed the animatronics A.I. Differences Original edition * The rooms have lighter colors than in the remastered edition. * The nights are quite longer than in the remastered edition. * The animatronics are more aggressive than in the remastered edition. * There are 2 cameras that aren't added in the original edition. Remastered edition * The rooms have manual doors unlike in the original edition. * The animatronics have now 3 different positions in each room camera they appear. Thus indicating where camera will they go on. * The rooms are dirtier and more damaged than in the original edition. * The vent cameras have more darkness than in the original edition. In phones or pads * There are 17 cameras instead. * The lights of the cameras blink less frequently than in PCs. * The rooms are smaller than in PCs. Category:Games Category:Stories Category:By Nat García